


Double the Fun

by LaFemmeGeekita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talking Dean, F/M, Female Ejaculation, LOL literally, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Seriously it Dives Right In, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Winchester Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeGeekita/pseuds/LaFemmeGeekita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome with our delectable Winchester boys. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SDAWND](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDAWND/gifts).



Two lust-filled gazes peer down at you from above, your skin tingling as they roam over your naked body as you lay helpless on the bed. Sam stands tall and proud to your right, and you stare hungrily as he begins to strip. Dean is already bare and he smirks at you, crawling across you to press up against your left side. He trails a hand over you with a feather-light touch, fingers sliding up your breast to tease a nipple into hardness.

Sam chuckles as more of his perfect, muscular body is revealed, and when he unzips his fly, Dean leans down to lap gently at the pink nub, causing a spark of electricity to zing through your body and straight to your groin. You moan softly at the feeling and murmur Dean's name, then look up just in time to see Sam pull out his cock, and your mouth waters at its impressive size. 

With a whimper, you reach out to him and hook your fingers into his belt loops and pull him close enough to engulf the head in your mouth. He drops his head back with a rough groan and his hands bury themselves in your hair, his hips trembling with the need to thrust deeper into the wet heat. You suck softly on the firm flesh that lays heavy on your tongue, sporadic drops of precome melting in bursts of salty-sweet flavor. His penchant for salads is definitely a plus, you think to yourself.

Not one to be left out, Dean molds himself along your back, hot skin from head to toe. His breath is warm on the back of your neck and his burning length nestles comfortably into the cleft of your ass. "Mmm, yeah..." he murmurs, his voice husky with desire. "You suck that cock, darlin'. Really go to town on our Sammy." You moan again and pull Sam closer, sucking him down as far as your gag reflex will allow, and you can feel a fresh surge of wetness seep between your legs.

Sam chokes back a ragged gasp and you feel him twitch in your mouth, the movement accompanied by another spurt of fluid across your palette. His abs clench and his fingers twitch against your scalp as he looks down at you. "Oh god that's good." he rumbles. "Your lips look amazing wrapped around my dick." Dean rocks his hips against you and you feel his grin on your shoulder. "Yeah they do." he chuckles, and moves his hand down to grip and lift your knee.

He then slides it up and over your thigh and hip, then lower between them, lightly cupping your mound. He rubs you there and lets a finger dip inside your folds, his palm quickly getting coated in your slick. He growls out, "Holy fuck Sammy, you should feel this. She's wetter than a fuckin' water slide." Sam leans over and immediately plunges two fingers into you with a soft _squelch_ , his eyes closing in bliss. You gasp around him and your hips jerk back against Dean's, the three of you groaning in pleasure.

As you continue to suck and bob your head over the younger Winchester's length, the elder brother gets to his knees and urges you up, both of you kneeling across the width of the bed. He gently pushes your shoulders down and you lift your hips, legs spreading in invitation. Dean licks his lips and dips a finger inside you, his hard-on pulsing at the tight clench of your walls as he begins to work you loose. You can feel the rough pads of his fingers dragging along your moist passage and it only serves to make you wetter still, your pleasure showing in how enthusiastic Sam's blow job gets.

He shows his appreciation by running his fingers tenderly through your locks, stroking your cheek and murmuring breathless praise of your skills into the air above you. You glance up at this Adonis through your lashes and feel yourself quiver at the sight of his rapturous expression, knowing by the tension in his muscles that he is getting close to his personal nirvana. Wanting desperately to taste the exquisite flavor that is the essence of Sam Winchester, you tap his hip and relax your jaw, grasping his thighs and nodding up at him in an urge for him to take control and do as he wishes. He blinks and you can actually see his pupils dilate when he realizes what you want. Sam smirks and pushes his jeans down to the floor, stepping out of them and taking a wider stance as he starts to slide himself in and out of your mouth in a steadily growing rhythm.

Meanwhile, Dean has since begun using two and then three fingers to plumb and explore your depths, stretching and loosening you to his satisfaction. Finally, he grabs hold of your cheeks and spreads them wide, biting his plump lower lip when the tip of his cock presses into your opening.

"Shit... gonna slide nice and deep into that tight little pussy of yours, sweetheart." he grinds out, pushing in and grinning when every delicious inch is swallowed up with a filthily wet sound. You can feel his girth stretching you as he bottoms out, hips flush and thighs touching. "Ohhh yeeaahh..." he grunts out, and gives a few slow pumps, getting himself coated completely in your juices.

The feeling of Dean inside you at last is incredible, and has you moaning around Sam as his hips pick up speed. He is panting raggedly as he fucks your face, and though your jaw is sore and saliva is dripping down your chin, it is worth it to see him coming apart above you. You know he's almost there when his already intimidatingly thick cock starts to expand and pulse, and he lets out a hoarse cry as he comes down your throat. You swallow as best you can, milking him for all he's worth, and he twitches sporadically every time another shot of his thick, sweet come floods your mouth.

Finally, as he runs dry and begins to soften, he pulls out, leaving a trail of spit and semen across your lips that connects to the tip of his spent member momentarily before breaking. He staggers and flops down onto his back on the bed, breathing hard and throwing an arm over his face. "Fucking hell..." he pants, "That was..."

"Awesome?" Dean asks, grinning down at him.

Sam nods an affirmative and smiles, his gaze darkening at the sight of you; eyes watering, hair a tangled mess from his hands, face flushed and lips red and shiny as you lick them clean.

Dean laughs softly and turns his attention back to you, his hips starting to thrust a bit faster. You swallow the last traces of Sam and tilt your hips ever so slightly until his cock head finds that right spot and rubs over it, causing your body to jerk and a startled gasp of pleasure bursts from your mouth. He gives a fierce grin and grabs hold of your shoulders, manhandling you up toward the pillows and onto your back. You whine at the loss of him but when he grabs you by the ankles and pushes your legs apart, you know what's coming will more than make up for it.

He pushes them up and back, until your hips lift slightly off the bed. Content with the angle, Dean immediately plunges back in to the hilt, causing the both of you to yell out in intense pleasure. He goes even deeper than before, and the jolt of almost-pain when he nudges at your cervix makes your vision go white for a second.

His smirk and a grit of his teeth is all the warning you get when Dean suddenly starts pistoning into you like a wild man, your desperate cries music to his ears. "Oh yeah, fucking yeah baby." he grunts, "Your tight, wet cunt feels so goddamn good. Gonna fuck you raw... yeah, toldya I'd get nice and deep, didn't I baby?" He's nailing that spot on every other stroke, and the sheer amount of pleasure he's giving you has you incapable of speech besides a constant wail, fists clenched into the sheets beside you.

Dean can feel that familiar tingle at the base of his spine roar toward him like a freight train, but he fights it off, wanting the satisfaction of seeing you finish first. Letting your legs fall, he grabs onto your hips with a bruising grip and pounds into you as hard and fast as he can, his dick now jackhammering against your spot on every thrust.

Your orgasm hits hard with all the force of a ton of bricks, and you scream out his name as a gush of fluid spurts out around his cock and soaks both your thighs. His eyes widen and he loses his iron control, his body locking up and shuddering as he comes harder than he can remember, coating your insides with jet after jet of thick white spunk.

He collapses onto you, barely able to keep himself from crushing you beneath his body. You both lay there panting for a minute before he rolls to the side, your minds utterly wrecked with the force of your mutual climaxes. It's several minutes before anyone has the brainpower to speak in actual words.

"...so... who wants to get up and grab a washcloth?"


End file.
